<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet-tooth by shindouchrono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351902">sweet-tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono'>shindouchrono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here.” Chrono’s holding a fork in front of Kazuma’s face, the other hovering beneath it so it doesn’t fall on the table they’re sitting at. Kazuma stares back, blankly. “I’m offering you some? Open your mouth.” </p><p>“I’m fully capable of eating things by myself.” </p><p>Chrono’s brows furrow. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shindou Chrono/Shouji Kazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet-tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first ever kazuchro i wrote, back in 2017. it's also the shortest thing i've probably ever written, but adding to it felt wrong somehow so i just left it as is. enjoy my 2017 writing in all its glory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chronojet Dragon G attacks your Vanguard!” With a quick motion, Chrono rests his unit, watching Kazuma’s face carefully. His brows furrow. He clicks his tongue.</p><p>“No guard. Damage check.” Damn. Not a heal. Chrono grins, and winks as he shuffles his deck back together. </p><p>“What did you have in your hand?” Chrono asks. The raven haired male places it down on their mats. A grade one and a grade three. Chrono winces. “Yikes. Least it wasn't a critical. That would have just hurt.”</p><p>“Triple critical me next time.” Kazuma replies, and Chrono snorts. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Hey, whaddya wanna do now?” </p><p>There's a shrug. Kazuma crinkles his nose up. “Dunno.” </p><p>Kazuma knew a lot of good places, and Chrono would always agree to go. Just the two of them.</p><p>Together. </p><p>Because they're dating.</p><p>Which is why they’re sitting here now, on a date in some Instagram worthy cafe. The food is good, there’s hardly a crowd, and they’re splitting the bill, like always. Sometimes they split the food, too. Kazuma insists it’s embarrassing, but always lets Chrono feed him.</p><p>“Here.” Chrono’s holding a fork in front of Kazuma’s face, the other hovering beneath it so it doesn’t fall on the table they’re sitting at. Kazuma stares back, blankly. “I’m offering you some? Open your mouth.” </p><p>“I’m fully capable of eating things by myself.” </p><p>Chrono’s brows furrow. </p><p>“I’m being romantic.” Chrono insists.</p><p>Kazuma clicks his tongue, but opens his mouth. </p><p>God. He doesn’t even like sweet things, but he eats it anyway. </p><p>He looks up at Chrono’s pleased expression, a happy sparkle in his green eyes. Kazuma's ears go red. </p><p>If seeing Chrono so elated was the result of letting him feed Kazuma a bite of cake, then that overly sweet bite was absolutely worth it. </p><p>“It’s good, right?” </p><p>“Sure, I guess. I'm not really the best judge, though. You already know I don’t even like sweet things.” <em> But I like you. </em></p><p>Chrono takes a bite of his cake. It’s delicately designed, light in color, with shaved chocolate on the top. It’s <em> incredibly </em> sweet. Horrifically sweet, even. He eyes Kazuma, suspicious. “Why do you always eat them, then?” </p><p>“You always make me!” </p><p>Chrono crosses his arms. “Say no, then, if you don't like them that much."</p><p>Kazuma looks away. There’s a sigh, and when he looks back, there’s a smirk on Chrono’s face.</p><p>“You just like me feeding you, huh? It's fine to admit it, Kazuma. I won't judge you."</p><p>“Whatever, sweet-tooth.” </p><p>It’s windy outside. Kazuma watches Chrono as he stretches, then yawns. He puts his hands in his pockets. Kazuma figures it’s for warmth. Chrono stares at him, deciphering his boyfriend's expression--but before he can figure anything out, Kazuma reaches into Chrono’s pocket. He jumps. </p><p>“What are you…?” </p><p>Kazuma links his hand with Chrono’s. His lips twitch upwards, a smile threatening to break through his nonchalant facade. “They fit nicely together.” The breeze blows past them. It’s cold out, today. Chrono rests his other hand on the nape of Kazuma’s neck. </p><p>Their lips meet.</p><p>It lasts for a moment, suspended in eternity. “It’s sweet.” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You. You taste sweet. Like the cake.” </p><p>Chrono stares, confused. Then laughs. It’s a kind laugh, one that flies away with the wind. </p><p>Kazuma feels like he could be blown away, too. </p><p>“Don’t laugh.”</p><p>“You said you don’t like sweet things.” </p><p>Kazuma pulls Chrono close, and kisses him again. “I don’t. But I like you.” </p><p>The blush that creeps across Chrono’s cheeks and ears is far more satisfying than it should be. Kazuma’s sure he has a matching one. The taste on the redhead's lips is still too sweet, but it’s <em> Chrono. </em> </p><p>Kazuma's own ride chant echoes in his mind, for a brief second. He deepens the kiss. It doesn’t matter where they are. </p><p>It doesn’t matter if anyone’s looking. </p><p>And if they are? Even better. Then, they’ll know. </p><p>When Kazuma pulls away, Chrono wipes a bit of saliva off of his face. Kazuma does the same.</p><p>He doesn't bother concealing his amused smirk. “You know what I think, Shindou? I think you seem like the type to get scolded at the dentist. I bet they're always telling you to eat less sweets."</p><p>Chrono pales. “...You know, I was going to suggest we kiss again, but I’ve changed my mind.” He turns away, frowning, but doesn’t let go of Kazuma’s hand. </p><p>They walk together, in silence. The cold in the air that was so present has disappeared. </p><p>Now, there was only warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@shindouchrono on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>